


Smile For The Camera

by Galaxy_Spanked



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, jjp - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Humiliation, Little Space, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Porn Star AU, Puppy Play, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Spanked/pseuds/Galaxy_Spanked
Summary: “Starting today you all will be living together to get the ‘real’ feel of each other and to boost your chemistry,” the manager said to the group of 7 boys, “we need to create atmosphere, like you’re all really lovers and friends.”(or got7 porn au)





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is member x member so if you don't like don't read

“Starting today you all will be living together to get the ‘real’ feel of each other and to boost your chemistry,” the manager said to the group of 7 boys, “we need to create atmosphere, like you’re all really lovers and friends.”

They all stared at the manager in disbelief.

“You will all be filming together and will get your schedules soon, but for the first week you will get to know each other,” he chimed not bothering to notice their concerns, “from today on your tag name will be Got7 under jyp studios.”

“You’re at the top of your career boys and your audience needs something fresh and new to experiment with. This should be bringing in the big bucks with how much fans want to see you all together,” he explained.

He slid folders across the table towards the boys with a grin, “these are your companions profiles, read up on them, experiment. I know you all will do very well together on set, but for now, I have another meeting to get too. The car will be around in 15 minutes to take you to your new living arrangements.”

With that, the manager hurriedly took his work, rushing out the door without so much as a glance behind him.

Profiles:

Im Jaebum:

Position: Hard Daddy Dominant

Age: 24

Height: 179 cm

Sexuality: bi-sexual

Rolls: daddy, master, sir

Kinks:

Giving: edging, spanking, breath play, marking, pain play, restraints, degradation, humiliation, anal, multiple penetration, blindfolds, anal, pet play, roll play, biting, voyeurism, toys, powerplay, denial, dd/lb & dd/lg, BDSM, praise, sensory play, dirty talk

Receiving: scratches, oral, praise

Punishments: spanking, humiliation, orgasm denial, edging, overstimulation, ruined orgasm, isolation

Specialty: punishments

Wang Jackson:

Position: (Daddy) Dominant

Age: 24

Height: 174 cm

Sexuality: bi-sexual

Rolls: daddy, sir

Kinks:

Giving: roll play, babying/ Pampering, BDSM, spankings, anal, pet names, dirty talk, edging, overstimulation, dd/lg & dd/lb, toys, orgies, biting, praise, restraints, aftercare, breath play, denial, multiple orgasms

Receiving: hickeys, oral, praise, body worship,

Punishments: overstimulation, spankings, denial, toys

Specialty: aftercare

Tuan Mark:

Position: Dominant-Switch

Age: 25

Height: 175 cm

Sexuality: bi-sexual

Rolls: sir, baby boy

Kinks:

Giving: voyeurism, toys, spankings, praise, anal, restraints, humiliation, degradation, pet play, breath play, dirty talk, edging, video recording, denial, biting

Receiving: spit roasting, anal, spankings, video recording, humiliation, biting

Punishments: humiliation, spankings, voyeurism, denial, overstimulation, public scenes

Specialty: public scenes

Park Jinyoung:

Position: Bratty Switch

Age: 24

Height: 178 cm

Sexuality:

Rolls: brat, master

Kinks:

Giving: BDSM, punishments, marking, humiliation, degradation, spankings,

Receiving: BDSM, spanking, praise, oral, multiple penetration, anal

Punishments: forced orgasm, humiliation, degradation, spankings, denial, overstimulation, restraints, sensory deprivation

Specialty: humiliation/sadism

Choi Youngjae:

Position: Obedient Submissive

Age: 22

Height: 178 cm

Sexuality: gay

Rolls: baby boy

Kinks:

Giving: hickeys, praise, oral, frontage

Receiving: age play, overstimulation, dd/lb, babying, edging, toys, praise, markings, multiple penetration, slave, nipple play, multiple orgasms, denial, restraints, pampering, size difference, power play, aftercare, biting

Specialty: servicing

BamBam:

Position: Switch

Age: 21

Height: 178 cm

Sexuality: gay

Rolls: sir, daddy, kitten

Kinks:

Giving: spankings, toys, denial, oral, anal, restraints

Receiving: pet play, a/b/o, BDSM, creampie, multiple penetration, toys, anal, ass play, butt plugs, tails, lingerie, markings, orgies, multiple orgasms, choking, restraints, collars/leashes

Punishments: spanking, orgasm denial, vibrators

Specialty: shibari

Kim Yugyeom:

Position: Submissive-switch

Age: 21

Height: 182 cm

Sexuality: bi-sexual

Rolls: baby boy, baby girl, sir

Kinks:

Giving: biting, marking, oral, praise, edging, anal

Receiving: praise, babying, feminization, anal, glory hole, cum dumpster, lingerie, toys cross-dressing, dd/lg & dd/lb, aftercare, degrading, humiliation, chastity, plugged

Specialty: marking

“So I guess we don’t need to introduce ourselves then…” Yugyeom awkwardly laughed.

BamBam whistled loudly, “wow Jaebum you’re a heavy hitter.”

Jaebum smirked from his place on the faux leather couch.

“Want to test it out kitten?” He seductively soothed with a smirk.

BamBam blushed, looking away from the man’s gaze.

Youngjae whimpered from the corner, fidgeting whist trying to keep his erection under control.

“It looks like our new baby boy is excited, by all the naughty thoughts,” Jaebum grinned, “maybe I take you both at the same time, strip you down and-“

“Save it for the cameras,” Jinyoung groaned smacking Jaebum arm lightly.

“They’re too easy nyoungie,” Jaebum laughed.

“I told you not to call me that!” Jinyoung hissed back at him.

“I’ll call you whatever I want nyoungie,” Jaebum smirked at him.

“You can’t tell me what to do Jaebum,” Jinyoung said crossing his arms in front of him defiantly.

“If you want to be a little brat I have no problem striping you down and bending you over the desk in front of everyone, nyoungie,” Jaebum said, “I know how much you love to put on a show for everyone.”

Youngjae whined again from the side, watching Jaebums’ dominant display. He oozed dominance and the more he spoke the harder Youngjae got. He looked over to the side and saw Yugyeom also trying to hide his ‘problem.’

Jinyoung went to open his mouth before they were interrupted.

“Gentlemen the car has arrived for you to take you to your new living quarters,” one of the office people said poking their head into the heated room.

All the boys hurried into the car, one after another, visibly confused about the whole situation.

“You both seem very close, have you worked together before on a shoot?” Mark asked Jinyoung quietly.

“We’ve known each other since high school,” Jinyoung gritted looking out the window.

“Seriously!” Jackson gawked at him, looking back and forth between a nonchalant Jaebum and an irritated Jinyoung.

“You guys fucked didn’t you? Oh this is amazing,” BamBam squealed from the back seat.

“Worse we dated,” Jinyoung gritted, refusing to look at anyone.

The car was in up roar of questions and squeals about their new members, making Jinyoung cover his ears.

“You make it sound as if we broke up?” Jaebum questioned him with an eyebrow.

Jackson screeched almost jumping out of his chair.

“So let me get this straight-“

“None of us are straight,” BamBam interrupted with a grin.

“Not the point brat- anyways, you and Jinyoung are together, but you do porn?” Jackson questioned bug eyed.

“Were not exclusive sexually and it’s good money,” Jaebum reasoned, “we both like sex a lot, but we also have different needs sometimes.”

Jinyoung was red in the face, hiding in his hands, not looking anywhere near the others.

“Then why are you so cold towards him,” Yugyeom questioned.

Jaebum leaned over petting Jinyoungs’ head gently, Jinyoung tensed before relaxing at the touch.

“Because Jinyoungie is a little baby brat and that’s just how he is,” Jaebum said simply, “but I wouldn’t have him any other way.”

“Does the company know?” BamBam asked, on the edge of his seat.

“Nope,” he said popping the p.

The car was up in arms asking too many questions, as Jaebum stayed silent and Jinyoung curled in on himself; sliding down lower in his seat. The rest of the ride was filled with the boys bouncing off the walls, until Mark called it off.

“Give’em a break guys I’m sure that if they wanted to talk about everything they would,” he chastised, letting a hand gently rub Jinyoungs head.

Jinyoung opened his mouth to say his thanks when the car arrived at the building.

“The studio is down below, but the whole thing is yours,” the driver said ushering them out of the vehicle to look at their new place.

The building itself looked a little run down for the outside, but it was massive. The younger members rushed in, excitedly running around to look at all the rooms.

“Guys! We can all have our own rooms!” BamBam yelled from the top of the loft area, quickly running down the spiral staircase.

“Oooooh I call the biggest room!” Yugyeom giggled running to catch up with BamBam.

Jaebum face palmed shaking his head lightly and looked over at Jinyoung. He was curiously reading a paper before he let out a little laugh.

“I think the kids will be very disappointed when they find out that our rooms have already been decided and made up,” Jinyoung smirked lightly towards the two oldest members.

“So who gets the biggest one?” Mark tilted his head slightly.

“Who do you think mr. Dom,” Jinyoung smirked walking past Jaebum and smacking the paper to his chest.

Jaebum looked down at the paper seeing the layout of the rooms noticing Jinyoungs was on the opposite end of the house. Jaebum dropped the paper and ran after Jinyoung. He let out a shocked gasp as Jaebum lifted him up pinned him to the wall. Instinctually Jinyoung wrapped his legs around Jaebums waist, leaning into his warm touch.

Jaebum leaned in, capturing Jinyoungs’ lips hungrily as Jinyoung let out a soft whimper at Jaebums tongue exploring his mouth. Jaebum marvelled in the sweet noises that Jinyoung was making as he explored his mouth. He could feel Jinyoung getting hard and decided to stop before they got too carried away. Jaebum release his lips making Jinyoung let out a whine, pupils blown and craving more.

“Stay with me tonight?” Jaebum questioned lightly.

“Keep kissing me and I’ll think about it,” Jinyoung huffed out a whine, shifting so his cock brushed against Jaebums.

Jaebum leaned in again to kiss him-

“Are you two shooting a porn already? It’s barely been 15 minutes and you’re already about to fuck!” Jackson yelled from down the hallway bringing the two maknaes in tow.

Mark clapped his hands causing everyone to turn their attention to the end of the hallway.

“Everyone living room now, we need to set up some ground rules,” Mark said, glaring at the younger males, “I said now.”

With that the maknaes rushed down the stairs past Mark, leaving just a frustrated Jaebum, blushing Jinyoung and an irritable Jackson.

“That means you all as well, get you asses downstairs, Jinyoung stop looking embarrassed for fuck sakes you do porn for a living,” Mark huffed at them, “and Jackson quit glaring or I’ll give you something to glare about, get downstairs.”

The boys looked at each other then back at Mark, deciding to listen and not piss him off further. Whatever spiked the older male to get nasty with them rattled Jackson, but he decided to go with it.

They all walked past Mark, Jackson stopping to whisper in his ear.

“You know based on our hierarchy I should be the one to punish you for that little outburst, but since you’re new to this I’ll let it slide for now,” Jackson smirked watching as Mark bit back his reply only to smack him in the back of the head.

“Don’t give me hierarchy crap Jackson-“

“I’m just saying you were the little cam boy, turned dom,” Jackson winked at him walking down the stairs, “and just for the record you are a very cute baby boy markiepooh.”

The two maknaes were looking out the window at the street below, when the others joined them. Youngjae, who was already downstairs sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest, was confused by all the tension in the room.

“Should we like get to know each other a bit?” Youngjae suggested nervously, trying to break the weird atmosphere.

“Why because we’ll be fucking each other later?” BamBam said, but yelped when Jaebum smacked the back of his head.

“Don’t be rude to your elder, brat,” he ordered, “Youngjae is right, we should get to know each other a bit better.”

“This sounds like a bad script to one of the porns I was in,” Jackson laughed, slapping his thigh, “this is the part where you push him down and fuck him while saying cheesy lines about ‘getting to know’ his body.”

Youngjae felt himself blush a deep red at Jacksons words, while the whole room laughed about it, well besides Jaebum and Mark. Jaebum let his hand fall to the small of Youngjaes back rubbing it delicately.

“I wouldn’t mind getting to know you more, in and out of the bedroom,” he whispered in Youngjaes ear, while the others laughed about Jacksons joke.

“What did you have in mind then Jackson?” Jaebum questioned him darkly.


	2. chapter 2

Jackson opened his mouth to speak, but Mark threw a hand over it.

“Cut the shit, this is exactly why we need ground rules in this house,” Mark growled at the two of them, “we can’t just be starting shit and fucking around the house, we all have to live here.”

Yugyeom timidly walked over to Mark and gave him a piece of paper and a pen. Mark softened his gaze and patted the seat next to him for the younger to sit.

“We’re gonna make a list and we are all going to follow the rules we agree on, understand?” Mark glared slightly at the boys, watching as the younger ones gave a small nod.

“Whatever you say mom,” Jackson quipped, stretching his arm over the back of the couch, leaning back to smirk at Mark.

Mark glared back at Jackson, half tempted to get up and beat his ass, but he decided to be the bigger person and set up some rules.

“1. No fucking off screen unless it’s in your own rooms

2\. No forcing subs into sub space just because you are trying to have a pissing content-“

“Okay now that’s bullshit-“ Jaebum tried to interrupt, but Mark beat him to it.

“You think for a second since we all got together that you and Jackson haven’t been trying to get your dicks wet by trying to out-dom each other?” Mark snapped, “You both have shoved Youngjae and Yugyeom into a subspace more than once already, look at them.”

The men looked towards Youngjae who was currently, glassy-eyed and sucking on his fingers gently. Yugyeom was fidgeting and trying to stop himself from curling into Marks side any further. Fortunately, Mark pulled the younger into his lap delicately and began stroking his hair gently. A soft whimper came from BamBam across the room, who was still perched by the window.

Jinyoung called for BamBam, dragging Youngjae and him into his lap, forming an awkward, but surprisingly comfortable cuddle pile.

“You see why we need rules?” Mark said calmly, “You can’t just waltz around and think that no one is affected by you.”

Jaebum sighed and looked at Jinyoung, who only spared him a sharp glance in return.

“Fine, what else did you have in mind,” Jaebum said leaning forward to put his elbows on his thighs.

The boys finally drew out a list and left it pinned to their bulletin board in the kitchen for everyone to see.

1\. No fucking off screen unless it’s in your own room

2\. Doms will refrain from acting out, outside of a scene in front of submissive(s)

3\. Youngjae and anyone else who wants to, should have at least one day a week in little space, that’s not sexual or on camera related.

4\. Weekly meetings (to talk freely about feelings, issues and have discussions as a group)

The boys dispersed into their own rooms afterwards, BamBam and Yugyeom going into one of theirs and Jinyoung taking a sleeping Youngjae to his own. Mark decided to take advantage of the quietness to have a shower.

Mark let the hot water stream down his back, feeling like pure bliss after today’s events. He kept thinking back to earlier, Jacksons’ stupid smirk and Jaebums’ stupid broad shoulders. Mark felt himself twitch at the thought of them underneath him, squirming and whining while Mark taught them a lesson.

He gripped the base of his cock, slowly sliding his hand along the shaft, groaning at the feeling. He pumped his length faster, focusing on the tip as he let out a whine. The thought appeared of Jaebum standing over him, commanding him on how to play with himself, while Jackson watched.

Mark whimpered, letting his other hand slide a finger into his hole, gently fingering himself open.

“You’re so dirty playing with yourself baby boy, don’t you know your hole is only for daddy to play with.”

Mark groaned slipping another finger as he picked up his pace, fisting his cock roughly.

“Getting pleasure from your hole, you’re such a naughty slut for daddy, are you gonna cum for me too? With your fingers in your ass?”

Mark groaned as he abused his sweet spot over and over again, trying not to let out too many noises.

“Go on baby cum for daddy, be a good boy.”

Mark came with a soft moan, letting his cum splatter against the tiles messily as he pumped himself through it. Finally coming down from his high Mark rinsed himself then stopped the shower, shaking as he got out to get dry.

A soft knock was heard as Mark threw on his baggiest nightshirt, he let out a soft come in as Jinyoung appeared in the doorframe.

“Everything alright?” Mark asked gently.

“Yea, Youngjaes sound asleep in his room now and I’m pretty sure the others have headed in for the night,” Jinyoung said tiredly, rubbing his eye gently.

“Not you?” Mark asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“I’m pretty sure Jaebums waiting up for me, but after today I’m not really in the mood for any of it,” Jinyoung explained, awkwardly leaning from foot to foot in the door.

Mark gestured to the bed nonchalantly and started drying his hair. He heard a soft click of the door and padded footsteps towards his bed.

Jinyoung sat cross legged on Marks bed as he dried off his hair messily.

“So do you wanna talk about it?” Jinyoung offered, leaning back and picking at false lint on his pjs.

“Talk about what?” Mark replied looking directly at Jinyoung.

“Listen I know we don’t know each other very well, but I can at least tell that you getting angry from today wasn’t just because we were screwing around,” Jinyoung said softly looking back at Mark, “so would you like to talk about it?”

Mark blinked a few times, trying to take in what Jinyoung had said before finally sitting on the bed across from him.

“It’s just…stress I guess,” Mark sighed looking down as Jinyoung waited for him to continue, “Like it’s a big change living with people and having so many different dynamics.”

Jinyoung sighed and brought Marks head into his chest gently stroking his damp hair.

“That’s not all there is too it, is it?” Jinyoung said softly, pulling Mark into a more comfortable cuddling position.

Mark was silent for a little while, just letting Jinyoung softly pet him. The feeling of his hands brushing through his hair calmed him down more than he’d like to admit.

“No… it’s just I’m so new to this and the other doms just flaunting that their in charge… it irks me. I just want something to be normal and not have to do with sex,” Mark sputtered out, trying to keep calm, “and of course Jackson has to make a comment about me being a submissive camboy, like it’s not my fault that I needed to pay off collage.”

Jinyoung let out a short laugh, quickly covering his mouth, Mark snapping his head up to glare at the younger.

“I’m sorry! I’m not laughing at you I promise!” Jinyoung tried to console Mark, “it’s just that like more than half of us start out as camboys/girls, it’s just the industry. And the whole submissive/dom thing, so what you wanted to dom and turns out you’re good at it.”

Mark stayed silent again, curling into Jinyoung more as he gently ran his hands through his hair. Jinyoung started humming as Marks’ eyes fluttered shut.

“You’ll do well as both, don’t let the others get to you,” Jinyoung softly whispered as Mark started to fall asleep, “I’ll talk to them in the morning, sleep well baby.”

Jinyoung tucked Mark in, trying to get out of his grasp, but decided that staying was probably the most comfortable option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know it's a little short, but I'm working on getting the foundation before I start wild carding everything ;)
> 
> I love hearing from you guys! Let me know whats up in the comments <3
> 
> You can also find me on my tumblr for more writing https://galaxiesspanked.tumblr.com/


	3. chapter 3

Jinyoung yawned as he sipped his morning coffee, enjoying the quiet that he and Jackson shared while scrolling through their phones. Loud footsteps cut through his peaceful silence as he glance up to see Jaebum standing over him.

“Where were you last night?” Jaebum asked, eyeing Jinyoung up and down suspiciously.

“I was busy, fell asleep,” Jinyoung said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Not in your room, so where were you?” Jaebum pressed, inching closer to Jinyoung.

“You went to my room?” Jinyoung spat back at Jaebum as he rolled his eyes, he’s played this jealous game far too many times with Jaebum.

“No Youngjae came out of there, but you didn’t so what were you doing?” Jaebum questioned folding his arms over his chest.

“I was with Mark, we fell asleep talking,” he said hotly back to Jaebum, clearly irked about his boyfriends accusation towards him.

“Just talking?”

“Yes just talking, you can ask him if you’d like,” Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the older, “and for the record this jealousy/possessive thing you’ve got going on, not hot. Actually quiet annoying especially this early in the morning.”

Jinyoung walked away, taking his coffee with him upstairs to get dressed. Jaebum let out a long sigh, shaking his head lightly.

“Trouble in paradise?” Jackson smirked across the table at him behind his mug.

“Shut up,” Jaebum muttered walking away from Jackson, past a sleepy looking Mark.

Still in his pyjamas, Mark padded over to the coffee maker, pouring himself some while he ran a hand mindlessly through his hair. Mark gasped in surprise, almost dropping the cup when he felt arms snake around his bare torso and a chin rest on his shoulder.

“Get off me Jackson,” Mark growled, trying to elbow him off.

“Hey, hey, hey slow down there bigboy, I was told I should apologize for my behaviour yesterday,” Jackson grinned kissing Marks neck quickly before jumping away from him, “we should honestly get you a coffee maker in your room if your this grumpy without it in you.”

Mark tried swatting at Jackson who just jumped back with a laugh.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be? Like a shoot or something?” Mark grunted, glaring across at Jackson.

“Nope,” Jackson replied cheerfully popping the ‘p’, “Jaebum is taking first round today says he wants to help out our new submissives.”

Jackson leaned back against the counter at Mark, watching as he sipped his coffee, half-daydreaming of what those lips were capable of.

“Besides kitten it gives us more time to get to know each other,” Jackson cheekily grinned, gearing up to jump away from another one of Marks hits, before they both heard a crash coming from upstairs.

They both bolted upstairs to where the crash came from, booming voices bringing them to Jinyoungs room. Jinyoungs coffee cup laid shattered on the floor as Jaebum held Jinyoung up against the wall. The tension was thick in the room, Jaebum seemed furious, with a fierce looking Jinyoung gripping the elder’s fist pinning him to the wall.

“Jaebum you’ve got a shoot with Youngjae in 20, I suggest you get going,” Jackson said calmly stepping closer to the pair.

“Jinyoung’s taking over for Youngjae today,” Jaebum spat, gripping Jinyoung by his collar and bringing him towards the door.

Mark gave Jinyoung a look asking if he needed help, but the younger only looked away shyly before being dragged out by Jaebum.

Jackson whistled loudly, teetering on his heels, “They sure do have an odd dynamic,” he mused.

“I don’t like it when mommy and daddy fight,” Youngjae said quietly from the doorway, startling the elders.

“Youngjae sweetie you scared me half to death! Where did you come from?” Mark gasped holding a hand to his chest.

“Sorry,” Youngjae frowned, “I’ve been here the whole time.”

“So you know what they were fighting about?” Jackson pressed ruffling the teary-eyed boys’ hair gently.

“Yea they were talking about how Jinyoungie slept with Markie last night and didn’t sleep with Jaebumie,” Youngjae softly told them, leaning into Jackson hand slightly, “and something about breaking a rule.”

“You slept with Jinyoung!?” Jackson half yelled at Mark in bewilderment, “who topped? Please tell me it was you! I want to know how nyoungie is as a bottom.”

“No I didn’t, we slept in the same bed because we fell asleep talking, but nothing sexual ever happened,” Mark groaned wiping his face with his hand, “I think I’m getting shot today from an angry and jealous boyfriend.”

“If anyone’s getting shot it’s Jinyoungie with Jaebums cu-“ Jackson tried to say but was cut off when Mark smacked a hand over his mouth.

“That is enough out of you today,” Mark glared at the man darkly, as if willing him to shut up.

Jackson licked the palm of Marks hand, making Mark recoil from Jackson. Mark gagged at his hand, wiping it on his pants gingerly.

“I think that’s the first time you openly touched me,” Jackson cooed trying to hug Mark, “I’m so proud of you!” 

Mark groaned and tried hiding behind Youngjae while the younger giggled at the older men.

“Will you two go get dressed so I can get this cleaned up?” Mark groaned, still trying to avoid Jackson like the plague.

Jackson stood up straight and looked at the mess still on the floor, before looking back at the other two with a serious look.

“Nah you go get dressed, I’ll clean this up,” Jackson said, as if flipping a switch between serious and well, Jackson, “take Youngjae with you too he needs to get dressed as well.”

Mark struggled for words, wanting to fight back, but deciding to take Youngjae with him to go and get dressed, Mark looking back to see the smirk on Jacksons face.

“He’s smirking because you listened to him as if he was your dom,” Youngjae said quietly as they walked down the hall.

“That son of a-“

Youngjae gripped Marks arm, forcing him to keep walking down the hall towards the older mans room.

“It’s not a bad thing to listen to them, you should let yourself do it more often, no one’s here to hurt you or shame you for how you are,” Youngjae spoke softly to him as they entered Marks room, “besides it sometimes makes your head less fuzzy when you have a someone to take care of you.”

~ Meanwhile

Jaebum gripped Jinyoungs’ hair harshly craning his neck as the younger struggled to stay on his hands and knees.

“Did you really think sleeping with another man was a good idea?” Jaebum growled in Jinyoungs ear, “Because I think you knew exactly what you were doing?”

“I didn’t!” Jinyoung cried as Jaebum spanked him over and over again, surely to leave bruises later.

“Don’t lie to me slut, you were all over him like a dirty little whore, you haven’t been able to keep your eyes off him this whole time,” Jaebum growled, pinning Jinyoung down onto the bed with his ass up.

He lubed up two fingers and shoved them in making Jinyoung scream out. Jaebum smirked at the noises coming out of Jinyoung as he put in a third shortly after.

“Sir- Ah!” Jinyoung tried to speak but Jaebum wasn’t having any it and shoved in another finger.

“I don’t want to hear anything out of you, understand me?” Jaebum yanked on Jinyoungs hair, pulling his head to the side to reveal tears staining the youngers cheek.

Jinyoung tried to nod, but was cut off with a scream when Jaebum shoved his cock inside him. Even with the prep, Jinyoung still felt the familiar burn that spread through his backside as Jaebums’ cock stretched him out.

“Why are you screaming baby boy? My cock too big for you?” Jaebum mocked, as Jinyoung helplessly moaned out. Jaebum took pride in making Jinyoung a helpless mess and thrived on full control.

Jinyoungs cock leaked onto the bed sheets underneath, neglected and red as Jaebum pounded into his prostate over and over again. He squirmed knowing he was close to cumming, Jaebum knowing the telltale signs he pulled out and slapped Jinyoungs’ thighs.

“No you don’t get to cum, only good boys get to cum,” Jaebum grunted, snapping his hips harshly back into the younger, “sluts take what they get and say thank you.”

Jaebum gripped Jinyoungs hips and fucked him harshly, never letting up as Jinyoung cried out underneath him. Jinyoung knew he was close by the sloppiness of his thrusts. Jaebum groaned above him as he bit into Jinyoungs shoulder. Jinyoung felt hot cum explode inside him, painting his insides as he let out a whine.

Jaebum thrusts a few more times before pulling out to watch his cum leak from Jinyoungs hole. He pulled Jinyoungs cock gently watching as the younger squirmed at the pleasure.

“What do you say?” Jaebum grinned down at him, holding the base of his cock while he pushed his cum back into Jinyoung.

“Thank you sir for fucking a slut like me,” Jinyoung cried out as Jaebum tugged at his cock more before hearing the words cut play in the background.

Jaebum climbed on top of Jinyoung and laid on top of him. Jinyoung sniffled as Jaebum ran a hand through his hair.

“I love you baby boy you know that right?” Jaebum whispered in his ear gently.

Jinyoung whimpered with a small yes, letting the weight of Jaebum settle in. He felt small, but safe under Jaebum as the older pet him any place he could find.

“You just make me so crazy sometimes,” Jaebum whispered kissing Jinyoungs head.

“I didn’t have sex with Mark,” Jinyoung cried gently as Jaebum picked him up and carried them to their dressing room.

“I know baby boy, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a bit because I've been in and out of the hospital again and have virtually no drive to write. But during one of my fever dreams I wrote this all out so I hope its okay. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! I love hearing from you all <3
> 
> check out my tumblr for more:  
https://galaxiesspanked.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

“Where have you two been this whole time?” Jackson asked the two youngest members as they padded into the living room.

“Busy,” BamBam replied not even looking at him as he walked by to the kitchen.

Jackson looked shocked at the disrespect, narrowing his eyes now at Yugyeom who let out a squeak, clinging onto BamBam. Jackson went to get up, but Mark grabbed his wrist quickly pulling him back down.

“It’s not your place,” Mark said keeping a firm grip on the man’s arm, “we don’t need more fighting in the house.”

“The hell it isn’t,” Jackson growled, ripping his arm from the elder. Jackson made his way over to a smirking BamBam gripping his arm and dragging him towards a bedroom.

“BamBam I’m getting tired of your blatant disrespect for your elders, you need to apologize to not just me but to Mark as well.”

“Nope I’m good thanks,” he grinned trying to pull his arm away slightly.

“I’m sick of brats like you,” Jackson growled keeping the younger boys wrist tight in his grip.

“Then why don’t you do something about it?” BamBam challenged him sticking his tongue out slightly.

It wasn’t as if Jackson didn’t know the younger was baiting him, it’s just he loved a good brat to break.

Jackson gripped BamBams’ jaw, forcing him back to the wall as he held him in place. BamBam giggled back at him squirming around as Jackson tried to hold him in place. Jackson slapped his face, forcing a leg in between his thighs, as he got real close to the younger man’s face.

“Do you really want to test my patience?” Jackson growled irritated by how the younger laughed.

“I’m not testing anything,” BamBam giggled back at him, squirming enough to rub himself against Jacksons thigh.

Jackson growled, gripping BamBams hair harshly as he forced him to his knees. The younger just giggled more before Jackson slapped him again. Unzipping his pants he let his cock smack BamBams face a few times, watching as the younger man’s eyes fluttered.

“Open now,” Jackson snapped, shoving his cock into BamBams mouth, choking him as he let it go all the way in, keeping it there until he saw the younger mans eyes water. Jackson slapped BamBams face again, shoving his cock back in. The younger happily took it again, letting Jackson fuck his face with ease as he whimpered and gagged around him.

“See? Pretty brats like you are just dirty little sluts that need a cock in them to function,” Jackson mocked pulling out all the way to slam back in, “I bet you could cum from this couldn’t you?”

BamBam let out a muffled moan as he let Jackson do whatever he wanted to him. Jackson released him pushing BamBam down onto the bed.

“Strip,” he ordered, going over to the nightstand to grab lube.

BamBam hurriedly stripped and got onto all fours without being told, wiggling his ass for Jackson to play with.

“I’m already stretched,” BamBam moaned feeling Jackson’s fingers enter him with ease.

“So this was what you two were busy with?” Jackson cooed down at him adding another finger, “getting your greedy hole fucked? Tell me did Yugyeom fuck you’re little hole?”

“No-we didn’t,” BamBam gasped as Jackson hit his prostate.

“No? It sure seems like it to me,” Jackson mocked abusing the younger boys’ prostate, “tell me what you did.”

BamBam moaned feeling the pressure build, before it was taken away in one swift motion.

“I’m waiting kitten,” Jackson said spanking his ass harshly.

“We-used a toy together,” BamBam felt his cheeks heat up as he buried him face in the sheets, “none of us wanted to top.”

Jackson sat there in shock for a moment from his confession before regaining composure. He smacked his cock against BamBams hole several times earning a whine from the younger.

“If you want it show me how you fucked yourself earlier,” Jackson grinned letting his cock sit at BamBams entrance.

The younger let out a whine as he pushed back all the way, back arching at the angle as he slowly fucked himself on Jacksons cock.

“Oh fuck just like that kitten fuck yourself on my cock,” Jackson groaned, listening to the whines of the younger as he picked up the pace.

Not wanting to wait any longer Jackson gripped his hips pushing his chest down as he fucked into BamBam.

“Yes, fuck! Sir please fuck me harder,” BamBam moaned out letting the pleasure take over finally. BamBam drooled onto the sheets as Jackson slammed into him.

“Good kitten, taking cock so well for me,” Jackson praised, humming slightly at the way BamBam finally let himself go, “gonna cum from cock right kitten? Go ahead and cum for me.”

BamBam whined at the way Jackson hit his spot over and over, letting himself cum with cry, as Jackson filled him up. He fucked him through his orgasm marveling at how the younger moaned and cried for him.

“Such a good kitten Bammie, my good kitten,” Jackson praised rubbing his hips as he pulled out, “you did so well for me kitten.”

BamBam whined wiggling his hips as cum started to leak out of him.

“You want to be plugged up? Keep my cum in you till I use you again?” Jackson cooed down at him petting his head gently.

BamBam nodded spreading himself so Jackson could see the mess he made. Jackson chuckled as he slid in a metal rhinestone butt plug, pulling it out a few times to tease the younger.

“Come on let’s get you cleaned up,” Jackson said lifting up the younger towards the bathroom.

Not long after the two made their way back downstairs to see what the others had gotten up to. BamBam looked at the couch where Mark and Yugyeom were sprawled out cum covered and reeking of sweat.

“Gross,” BamBam cringed before letting out a yelp as Jackson smacked him in the back of the head, “what they could’ve at least gone to his room.”

Jackson made his way over to the two sleeping boys shaking them awake slightly. He smiled as Yugyeoms eyes tried to focus on Jackson.

“Hey baby boy come with me I’ll get you cleaned up,” he said sweetly, bringing his hand up to ruffle his hair gently, “you too Markie let’s get you in the bath.”

Mark grumbled getting up slowly as Jackson ushered them upstairs to the bathroom, BamBam throwing himself down onto the couch to watch Netflix, avoiding the older men.

Not long after Jaebum came in with a tired Jinyoung tucked under his arm, Jaebum went to open his mouth when BamBam stopped him.

“It’s none of my business,” he said simply not bothering to look back at Jaebum, “go take care of him upstairs with the rest of them.”

“The rest of them?” Jaebum quirked an eyebrow at the younger, running a hand through Jinyoungs hair gently.

“You’ll see when you get there,” he answered turning up the volume to end the conversation.

Jackson got the two cleaned up and in their pyjamas, setting them down on his bed gently, as he dried Yugyeoms and Marks hair.

“You broke a rule Markie, you’re not supposed to fuck unless it’s in your room,” Jackson cooed down at him.

Mark just whined in return, struggling to keep his eyes open as he felt exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks.

“It’s okay, relax I’m not going to punish you both now,” Jackson said calmly running a hand through Marks hair.

Mark desperately wanted to fight back, but marveled in the way Jackson’s hand felt caressing him. He doesn’t even remember getting out of the bath, when Jaebum strolled in with Jinyoung.

“I see you’ve had some fun here,” Jaebum smirked at Jackson, looking fondly at how worn out the boys were sprawled on the bed.

“These two weren’t even me,” Jackson chuckled quietly, “BamBam was throwing some attitude so I taught him a lesson-“

Jinyoung let out a whine making grabby hands at the two passed out subs.

“Okay fine go lay down, I’ll check on you in a little while,” Jaebum grumbled pushing his boyfriend towards the bed.

Jinyoung happily crawled in between the two as the boys automatically clung to him, leaving them all in a big cuddle pile. The older two made their way out taking one last look before shutting the door, stopping shy of the staircase.

“Everything good between you two now?” Jackson asked looking back at the doorway.

“Everything was always good, in all honestly he’s a giant brat and he needs to be taken down from time to time with more force than usual,” Jaebum sighed running a hand through his hair, “it’s been a while since we’ve been together because of work so when this all happened I started seeing the signs that I needed to step in.”

Jackson snorted a laugh at Jaebum patting him on the shoulder.

“What?” Jaebum glared at him.

“Nothing it’s just you two really do have an odd dynamic,” Jackson chuckled, “it’s not a bad thing by any means.”

Jaebum just shrugged his shoulders, “it’s how we’ve always been.”

Jackson took a few steps down the staircase motioning for Jaebum to follow.

“Don’t you think BamBam should be there too? It’s good bonding time for them,” Jaebum suggested nudging his head in the direction of the younger.

“No I think he needs a different type of bonding right now, come on,” Jackson said making his way down the staircase.

“You go I’ll check on Youngjae,” Jaebum said turning around towards his room, “maybe he’ll want to join the others.”

“Last I checked he was playing video games in his room to calm down, but you’re more than welcome to check on him,” Jackson replied turning back to go to BamBam.

The older found his way back downstairs where BamBam was curled up on the couch. Jackson strolled over to the boy sitting down right next to him.

Jackson sat way to close for BamBams comfort, yes, the man did just fuck him, but he was still too close.

“Do you need something?” He asked not looking at the older man.

“Yes come here,” Jackson ordered, patting his lap for BamBam to sit.

The younger hesitated before looking at the stern look in Jackson’s eye, noting to not test the man twice in one day. Once he clambered on, Jackson moved them around so they got comfortable as he wrapped a blanket around them.

“What are we watching?” Jackson grinned down at BamBam, the younger looking adorable as he blinked up in confusion.

“B-black panther,” he stuttered quietly, averting his eyes from the older dom.

Jackson just made a happy noise in the back of his throat, slithering his way down to gently rub the younger boy’s side as he cradled him. BamBam let out an odd noise somewhere between a surprised and happy purr, Jackson using his other hand to pet his head lightly. After a while, BamBam started to feel his eyes get heavy as he relaxed into Jackson.

“How come you didn’t make me go with the others,” he asked quietly, nuzzling Jacksons hand slightly.

“Because it’s not what you needed,” he replied simply, “you’re more than welcome too if you want to go up there and cuddle with them.”

BamBam held onto Jacksons arm tighter, not wanting to be apart from him.

“That’s what I thought,” he smirked as he kissed BamBams forehead gently, “we can stay here as long as you like kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like a decade but I finally wrote something. Its been a hellish couple of months for myself so I hope everyone has been well. Let me know whats up in the comments or on my tumblr <3
> 
> >>>>>> https://galaxiesspanked.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated 
> 
> Find me on my tumblr for more writing https://galaxiesspanked.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you want to support me: https://ko-fi.com/alicekitsune <3


End file.
